


Pros and Cons

by Starship_Phoenix



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Phoenix/pseuds/Starship_Phoenix
Summary: Lio has complicated feelings, and Galo decides the best way to sort through them is with a pro/con list
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	Pros and Cons

Galo finds Lio sitting on the edge of the roof, legs dangling into the city air, eyes pointed to the stars. 

“It’s cold up here,” Galo says, shivering as a cool breeze brushes across his bare skin. “Aren’t you cold?”

Lio turns around. The city lights create a halo of light around his body. Galo’s heart goes _thump thump_ in his chest. 

“I’m trying to decide,” Lio says. His voice sounds distant. And sad. 

Galo joins Lio on the edge of the roof and dangles his legs into the city air too. 

“Decide what?”

“If I like the cold.”

“ _I_ like the cold,” Galo says, stretching out his hands like he can capture the wind in them. “Makes me feel alive.”

Lio hums. Wind whips his perfect hair into a ruffled mess. Galo fights the urge to fix it. Lio likes to look nice, but Galo is still trying to figure out his boundaries. Is touching hair too...touching? 

They sit silently for a few minutes, knees and shoulders bumping, until Galo can’t keep it in anymore. 

“So?”

Lio raises an eyebrow. Galo leans in until he almost falls into Lio’s eyes. 

“Did you decide?”

Lio looks away and draws his knees up to his chest. Galo thinks he could pick him up with one hand, but that it might be hard because Lio would definitely squirm and wriggle. 

“Undecided.”

“Well then! It’s time to make a list!”

Lio’s face scrunches up adorably. “Sounds...juvenile.”

“Perhaps so, but when I can’t decide what flavor pizza to get, a pro and con list always does the trick!”

Lio levels a half-hearted glare at Galo. “Pizza. I hardly think the gaping emptiness inside me is comparable to _pizza_.”

“Gaping emptiness? I thought this was about cold?”

Lio’s jaw works, like he’s trying to decide whether to say something or not. 

“Lio…”

“Alright _fine_ . I feel...empty inside. Numb. Like there’s a hole inside me and I can’t ever fill it back up and I’m so _cold,_ Galo. It _hurts_.” 

Galo tries to imagine how Lio is feeling, but it’s impossible. He doesn’t know what to do, to say, to think. Whatever Lio is feeling, he will never understand. 

But he knows loneliness, at least. Knows how cold it can be. He leans a shoulder into Lio to let him know he’s _not_ alone. The promare may be gone, but Galo’s firefighter’s soul will burn hot enough to fill that void. 

“Pro. You get to experience a new feeling.”

Lio’s brows furrow. Galo raises an eyebrow expectantly. Lio can never resist a challenge.

“Con…” Lio says slowly. “It’s a _painful_ feeling.”

“Pro. You can wear fluffy sweaters and hats.”

“Con. I’d look like a _dork_.”

Galo smiles, and Lio mirrors it. Galo lets himself feel a moment of victory before he gets back to work.

“Pro. You’d look like an _adorable_ dork.”

“Con. The cold is a reminder of what I lost.”

“Pro. It’s also a reminder of what you _gained_.”

Lio frowns, but doesn’t disagree. He shivers. Galo schooches closer. He wraps his arms around Lio and tugs him close. 

“Pro,” he whispers. “I get to do _this_.”

Lio stiffens, then leans into Galo. “You make a good point.” 

“I know."

“Con. You’re arrogant and stubborn.”

“Pro. You love it.”

Lio doesn’t respond, just cuddles deeper into Galo’s warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my docs for weeks wondering if I should add more to it to make it longer since it's so short but I'm just going to post it. 
> 
> Yes, everyone and their mom has written a "Lio copes with losing the promare and with being cold" fic but I wrote this before I realized that and anyway I don't care it's a good trope.


End file.
